Episode 225: Jingle Defense Force
"Jingle Defense Force" was originally released on November 10, 2014. Description We're officially on that Christmas Creep, but it looks like the road to this year's festivities is going to be a bumpy one. It's already taken our middlest brother from us - what will Hollywood take next? Suggested Talking Points Jingle 2, Dusty Butter, Nugbuds, Netflix Thief, Normcore, Elton John Medley, Buffet Ruiners, Hawaiian Football Girlfriend Outline 06:54 - What's the right place to keep your ketchup: the pantry, or the refrigerator? paraphrases the rest: the question asker doesn't like cold ketchup on hot food 12:19 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Devon, who asks: Can you gove me step by step instructions on smoking weed? I have no clue what to do 16:31 - How do you politely ask someone to stop using your Netflix account? When I first signed up I let my friend, who is very vocal about her financial difficulties, use it for free. I had no problem with it since we were in college, and she ended up becoming my roommate/best friend. Four years later, we both have full time jobs, yet she still uses my account and even jokes about how she’s mooching off of me. I know it’s a really small amount of money, but it still bothers me that she has no plans to get her account now that we’re both adults. Am I just being selfish and stingy? -- The Scrooge McDuck Of Netflix Streaming 20:24 - Y – Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Me and my boyfriend are both emo does that mean our children will be emo,too? 24:32 - My girlfriend recently got a job as an administrative assistant at a financial firm. At the end of the day, we always exchange stories about our day. The problem is that her days and her stories are now really, really boring. She uses to be a teacher or waitress, and would have funny bits about students or goofy customers. Yesterday, on the other hand, I had to sit through a fifteen minute epic about some papers that she misplaced and had to track down. I love her very much, but all her stories are even more boring than dreams. How do I tell her? -- Inattentive In Illinois 29:17 - MZ - Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by Prosper. Personal message from Stephanie Viggiano. Personal message from "your brother, your sister in law, and your sister." Advertisement for Baby Geniuses. 39:56 - I’m a college student, which means I attend a lot of events and meetings. Usually with those events pizza is offered. My question is: if there are three or four boxes of pizza there, how many slices are acceptable to eat? Should I just go with one, or push the boundaries and eat three? -- Muchin' In Milledgeville 45:27 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Evening_Primrose, who asks: Accidentally invented boyfriend? These girls at school kept teasing me about talking to a boy and were like, pull, pull ,pull! Oooh! And i got so ****** off that I said, shut up I already have a boyfriend.I'm not the datey type so they started to ask all these questions. It was end of school, this happened as we were walking home, so I faked a text from my mom and left (REAL quick), but I won't get away so easily tomoz at school. HELP?! No idea what to do! 50:00 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: None 53:15 - FY - Sent in by Ryan Berry, from Yahoo Answers user Wilson, who asks: Why do people still eat corn on the cob? Quotes On Larry and Pantry Ketchup On Condiment Management Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Vore Category:Drew Davenport